Super Sonic Smut bros
by Crimson virus
Summary: Series of one-shots based around Sonic and various other smashers. Rated M for lemons. Human!Sonic
1. Fem Cloud

Super Sonic Smut bros: Fem!Cloud

 **I don't own any characters in this fanfiction. It's fanfiction for a reason.**

* * *

"Cloud! Have you gone crazy?!"

Cloud just gazed at the screen with a neutral expression on her face, completely unfazed by Barret's outburst. She had known that that would be his reaction, though she had expected Tifa to also have an outburst at what she said. But no, Tifa just stood there, shocked. Cloud softly chuckled to herself, not caring if they heard or not.

"And how have I gone crazy?" Cloud asked casually. Tifa just seemed flabbergasted at that.

"How is that crazy, Cloud!? What you just told us was flat out pedophilia!" She accused and Barret nodded in agreement. Cloud cocked an eyebrow, as well as retightened her ribbon in her hair.

"And your point is?" Cloud asked. Tifa face palmed at how casual the blond was being about this.

"Cloud, he's 16, you're 22. That's a six year difference." The black haired bar owner tried to point out, but knew this wouldn't go anywhere.

"Still don't see what's so 'wrong' about this." The blond said, making air quotes with her hands at the word wrong. Tifa sighed in defeat, knowing how stubborn Cloud could be.

"Barret, can I have a moment alone with Cloud?" Tifa asked the gun armed man.

"Alright, maybe you can talk some sense into her." He said before walking out of the screen's view. Tifa faced Cloud again, who still kept a neutral expression.

"There is no stopping you, is there?" Cloud nodded, but cocked her eyebrow again.

"You giving up already?" She asked. Tifa nodded, causing her to smirk. "Hmm, didn't expect that." She chuckled. "Oh, and don't make it sound like I'm gonna hurt him, you know I won't."

"I know that, Cloud. And just one more thing." Tifa said, and the blond swords woman nodded, signaling for her to continue. "Why are you so interested in him?" Cloud looked to the side slightly, a faint pink growing on her cheeks.

"His teasing provokes me." She answered. Tifa gave her a questioning look, not fully believing that a young boy's teasing could have that effect on her close friend.

"How has he teased you?" Tifa asked. Cloud huffed slightly but looked back to Tifa with a straight face, though her cheeks were still tinted pink.

"By existing." Cloud said before turning off the video chat screen and standing up, not bothering to see Tifa's reaction. She was in the main room, having used one of the video phones to contact her friends. She looked around, making sure no one had heard her. She breathed out, before making her way to her room to get ready.

* * *

Sonic yawned as he snuggled into his blankets more in his sleep. He was taking a midday nap, since it was raining he couldn't go out for a run, Peach wouldn't allow it. So here he was, in his room sleeping. Many found it cute to way he napped, saying it resembled the way a cat slept. Instead of going under his covers, Sonic would snuggle into a ball on top of them. How many pictures of that his adoptive mother had in her scrap book he wasn't sure, Peach scrapbooked a lot of things.

In his sleeping state, he didn't hear the door slowly open and Cloud stepping in, not wanting to give Sonic a rude awakening. Closing the door behind her, Cloud locked it, not wanting anyone to walk in on what she was about to do.

Cloud had made sure to change out of her normal attire into something more simple. She wore a plan white T-shirt and a pair of faded jeans she had brought. She still preferred her normal clothes, but they wouldn't be appropriate at the moment. Not that she planned on keeping her clothes on for long anyway.

Quietly walking over to the blue haired boy's bed, Cloud observed the sleeping Mobian. He looked adorable, as he always did. It perfectly complemented his carefree attitude, one of the biggest causes of Cloud's affection for the boy. Were she came from, it was hard to find a moment to layback and relax, even harder to be an optimist. To find someone with the amount of optimism, a hero nonetheless, made Cloud's heart throb.

She sat beside Sonic and rubbed his shoulder to wake him up.

"Wake up, Sonic." She whispered into his ear. He groaned slightly then turned over, mumbling something along the lines of five more minutes. Cloud huffed and shook him lightly. "Come on, Sonic, wake up." Again, Sonic stirred but didn't wake up. Thinking to herself, Cloud tried to find another way to wake him... that wouldn't hurt. An epiphany struck her and she snapped her finger in triumph. Lowering her mouth down to his ear again and whispered. "Sonic" She cooed. "Would you like a chilidog?"

Sonic's eyes shot open and his tail wagged out of his shorts. His ears perked up as he looked around excitingly, though his eyes were still have shut, showing that he was half asleep. Cloud gave a small smile at the boy, amused by his reaction. Cloud came into his sight and he gave her smile, yawning a little bit in the process.

"Hey Cloud. What's up?" Sonic said in a sleepy tone. The swords woman didn't answer, instead she brought her hands up and cupped his cheeks. Sonic was caught off guard by this. Without a second thought, Cloud smashed her lips to his, causing Sonic to go wide eyed. His lips were so warm, Cloud thought she would melt from the contact alone. Sonic, once the shock factor wore off, slowly melted into the kiss, his eyelids drooping shut and he returned the smooth. After what seemed like forever, the two separated, with a quiet 'pop' noise to signal it. Sonic gazed at the blond, a cocky smirk forming on his face.

"Wow now, where did that come from?" Sonic chuckled, rubbing his finger under his nose like he always did when he was amused. He had not seen that coming, though that's not to say it was unwelcomed. Cloud stared down at the blue haired boy, panting slightly. Goddammit, he was teasing her again. Wasn't existing teaseful enough?

"I'm sick of being teased, Sonic." Cloud huffed, crawling over the boy till she was almost laying above him. She lowered her head till their faces were inches apart. "I won't be teased anymore." She purred. Sonic gulped slightly, confusion setting in.

"Teasing?" Cloud traced his cheek with her finger tips. Her breath grew rugged and her eyes closed halfway. She licked Sonic's cheek slowly, wanting to show him what it felt like to be teased like he had done to her.

"I want you, Sonic." She said in a sultry voice, slipping her hand behind his head. She stared him dead in the eyes as a sly smile crept onto her face. She lowered onto him, rubbing her breasts against his chest as she snaked her hand down to his crotch and ran her palm over the growing bulge. "And I always get what I want. Always."

"Ehh... I need an adult."

"I am an adult." Cloud countered, then their lips met again. This time, Cloud put more passion into it. She parted her mouth and licked Sonic's lips, asking for permission to enter. Sonic accepted to offer, parting his lips. Cloud moaned as her tongue wiggled its way into his mouth and no part of his mouth was untouched. She laced her fingers around Sonic's wrist and brought his hand to one of her breasts and moaned at the feeling. With her guidance, Sonic kneaded her breast, the lack of a bra only helping with the pleasure. Their tongues rubbed against each other, battling for dominance over the other.

Eventually they parted, a small line of saliva stretched from the ends of their tongues. Sonic gasped and panted from the unexpected experience. His face was beat red, which Cloud found cute.

"You are mine know." Cloud said in a low, sexy voice. Sonic nodded, too out of energy to protest. He was now like putty in Cloud's hands. She smiled kindly at him and got off the bed, offering a hand to the boy. "Now, come with me." She said, licking her lips.

"Okay." Sonic murmured, still in a state of bliss from the French kiss. He took her hand and Cloud led him to the bathroom. Upon entering, Cloud let go of the Sonic's hand and walked to the shower, turning it on before facing Sonic again.

"Clothes off. Now." She said bluntly, fiddling with the ribbons in her hair. If Sonic was confused about the command he didn't show it. He swiftly removed his clothes, now as naked as the moment he was born. Cloud cooed. "Well, running certainly showed you well. You filled out nicely." Her gaze wondered down and she smirked widely. "In every sense of the word." Sonic's face grew darker red.

"Umm... t-thank you." He stuttered. Cloud patted his head before removing her top, her breasts bouncing slightly as fabric left skin. A bit of drool fell from Sonic's mouth and Cloud winked, stretching her arms above her head to make her chest more pronounced.

"You like?" She purred. Sonic nodded and Cloud motioned for him to come to her. "Well come and get it." She cooed. With a quick motion, she slipped off her pants before getting into the shower. Sonic followed without hesitation. Warm water rained down on the duo and they embraced. Cloud groped Sonic's rear, which Sonic returned. He began to trail his tongue along her neck and she let go of his ass, her hands finding their way to his hair. He started to trail kisses down her body, beginning at her neck. He went down, kissing her collar bone, her chest, making sure to give a quick lick to her nipples. "Oh yes, Sonic. That's the stuff." She moaned, pulling Sonic closer. He took a nipple into his mouth and began to lightly suck on it and brought a hand up to massage her other breast. Cloud bit back a pleased groan. _"There was no way he hadn't done this kind of thing before."_ "Yes, ah, r-right there, Sonic!" She called out, feeling his erection rub against her slit. She started to grind her mound against his cock and she panted. "Gah! I can't wait any longer! I've waited long enough." Sonic gave one last suck, then let go and gave Cloud a nervous look.

"Umm... what do we do now?" He asked and Cloud gave him an "are you serious?" look.

"Do you not know how to have sex?" She deadpanned and when Sonic shook his head she face palmed. "How? I don't believe that after what you just did, you don't know. Didn't your parents ever teach you the birds and the bees?"

"No. I didn't have any parents were I was from and Peach said it would be too awkward do it herself. Bayonetta tried for like a day, but after Peach walked in and saw her methods things ended there."

"And her methods were what exactly?" Cloud asked with an unintentional pout.

"Showing me a porno mag." Sonic replied. Cloud scowled, but waved it away.

"Well than." She cood, turning around and bending over, wiggling her ass at the Mobain. "Looks like I'll show you the ropes." She said with a wink. "Just put your dick in here." She spread her pussy lips for him and grinded up against his erection. Sonic gulped at the feeling it gave him. It was a subtle feeling, but it felt good.

With hesitation, he lined his cock up to her entrance and pushed in. Cloud gasped and Sonic's breath hitched. The feeling was so foreign to the boy and he loved every second of it. Cloud panted, he had hit her sweet spot. This was so much better than the toys Aerith had used with her. Sonic grunted and tried to go in deeper. "It's so tight and warm." He panted. Cloud, deciding to help the boy, pushed his rod deeper, until his pelvis hit her ass.

"Alright, now you pull out, than in again. After that, just repeat those steps." She instructed. Sonic nodded, slowly pulling out of her until his tip was the only thing not out and pushed back in. Cloud moaned as she held her hands against the shower wall for support. "A-ah keep going." And Sonic did, repeating the actions again and again. His speed slowly increased, as did the intensity of the duo's moans. Sonic grunted as he pushed in again, he felt something building up. It felt so good, he wanted more. He quickened his paces and he grunted as the feeling only grew. Cloud panted as Sonic struck her sweet spot repeatedly. Her walls clamped around Sonic's cock, which only served as incentive to pump faster. "O-oh god yes! Faster! Harder!" Cloud begged. The sound of slapping of skin filled the bathroom as they both bucked their hips, trying to go faster and harder. "Sonic! F-fuck! Keep going!"

"Cloud! My crotch feels weird!" Sonic said. Cloud smiled at that.

"You're about to feel even better than you do n-now! Come on, faster!" Sonic pumped even faster and Cloud screamed in joy. She pushed him over, straddling him and bouncing on his cock. She bent over and locked lips with the blue haired boy. Their tongues explored as much of each other's mouth as they could. After a few moments, they separated and Cloud bounced harder. "I'm cumming!"

"Cloud!"

"Sonic!"

They both screamed in ecstasy as they hit their limits. Cloud could feel Sonic's hot seed pour into her, to the point where it leaked from her pussy. They laid there panting as their orgasmic high slowly wore off.

"You know, if that was your first time than I'm gonna be a lucky girl in the future." Cloud gloated and ran her hands through Sonic's hair. Said boy blushed and chuckled a little.

"What can I say? I'm a fast learner."

* * *

 **Holy shit! Its been 3 months!? I meant to take a short break but school decided to screw me over. Research papers, essays and general fuckery came up. Sorry for the absence guys. Anyways, what did you guys think of this? Lemons are not my forte.**

 **Remember to rate and review, I'd love the input.**


	2. Human Mother Brain

**Super Sonic Smut Bros: Mother Brain**

 _Kinks: Femdom, Humanization, Big Breasts, Larger Female, Tit fuck, Straight Shota_

* * *

 **Hey, it's been awhile hasn't it? Yeah, I have no other excuse besides life.**

 **Now why Mother Brain? Well I made a drawing of what I thought she would look like and I was like "Why not?" That's the strange reason for this chapter.**

 **I hope you enjoy the new chapter.**

 ** _PS: Now each chapter moving forward will have a "Kinks" line under the title. It will say if any fetishes are being used._**

* * *

"Alright, I need you to stay on the ship, Sonic." Samus said, putting her helmet on. "I just need to investigate some potential Chozo ruins." She went for the ship's exit, muttering something about not wanting to babysit a sixteen year old.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Sonic muttered to himself. The planet they had landed on was having a worldwide thunderstorm, so there was no way he could nap. Samus' ship was barren, save for the bed in the corner, as well as some other essentials for living. The blue haired boy had nothing to do and every smasher knew how he got when he was bored. Sonic began tapping his foot in a rapid succession, a small anime tick-mark appearing above his head. He walked over to the front window, looking over the green grass that rolled in the wind of the storm. Along the purple stone cliffs that surround the shit, Sonic noticed a cave entrance hidden in a tight crevice.

Could Samus have gone that way? No, it looked way too tight of a fit for her suit. Ideas began to race across Sonic's mind, his burning curiosity wanting to investigate the hole. When he decided to give in the temptation, Sonic dashed towards the entrance.

His shoes hit the wet grass, splashing up water. The Mobian scowled, his aquaphobia clawing at his nerves. If the rain is building up water this fast, than wouldn't the run off into the cave cause a pseudo lake? "Gah! Don't think that way dude." Sonic said to himself. Not wanting to get too wet, he dashed off to the cave. Luckily, his small frame allowed the boy to slid right through the crevice and into the cave. To his relief, no water was present.

"Whoa…" Sonic's jaw dropped as he looked around. The cave was covered with different colors of crystals, lighting up the cave in a beautiful mesh of pinks, reds, purples and blues. Awestruck, the Blue Blur walked through the cave, surprisingly taking his time to observe the lights. But, in his oblivious state, Sonic didn't notice the large hole that he was approaching. "Wha?" He muttered, looking down. In a cartoonish fashion, he was hovering over the pit. Gravity soon took over, and the hedge-boy plummeted into the dark hole. He yelled in a panic, his life flashing before his eyes. The floor was approaching rapidly.

But before he hit the ground, he felt multiple fang like objects wrap around him. His descent slowed and the boy landed on his feet safely. Sonic spun around ready to thank his savior. To his confusion, several small, gel-filled creatures hovered around him. Red spots in them contrasted against their green bodies. It took him a moment, but he recognized the creatures.

"You're a Metroid, right?" Sonic asked, fascinated to see these creatures up close. There were four of them, and they all gave a small bounce. Sonic assumed that meant yes. "I thought you things went extinct." The small creatures sunk down a little, showing sadness. One perked up, emitting a series of gargles and other noises towards the other metroids. They all bounced in place again, visibly happy. Sonic raised an eyebrow, confused by the sudden shift in mood.

One Metroid wrapped it's fangs around the Mobian's arm, trying to pull him towards another tunnel in the cave. The other parasites began pushing against his back. Sonic staggered, surprised by the force. "Whoa, whoa! Calm down there." He said, trying to regain his footing. He looked into the tunnel, noticing a faint blue light at the end. "You guys want me to go there?" He questioned. The Metroids bounced again. "Well I don't really have another option, now do I?"

The boy made his way down the dark tunnel, the dim glow of the Metroids providing little light. A faint humming and a low snoring sounded in the Blue Blur's ears. A metallic clank caused the boy to stop. He looked down, spotting the metal floor. "Why would there be metal here?" He muttered.

Sonic approached a corner in the tunnel, turning and coming face to face with a large, steel door. "What in Solaris?" One of the Metroids rammed into the door, making a large bang. A camera appeared from the wall, looking over the Metroids. It's lens locked on Sonic and a confused murmur came from the other side of the door. "Umm, hello." Sonic waved nervously. A Metroid hovered over to the camera, making a series of noises that Sonic couldn't describe.

After a quiet gasp sounded, the camera retracted into the wall and the door slid open. Inside was a what looked like a lab. Sonic stepped in, looking around the room. The place looked like it was thrown together in a hurry, spare parts and unused wires scattered around in the corners. Another door on the left wall was closed, this one being twice as big as the first door.

But what caught the Mobian's eye was a large see through tube in the middle of the room. It was filled with translucent fluid that had a slight blue tint to it. Inside was… a woman. "What?" Sonic said, walking closer to the tube. Yes, it was a woman, a human looking one at that. Her skin was a pale peach, and her hair was a deep red with white at the tips of some of her locks. But what stood out the most was that she was naked. Her large bust and wide hips were hidden only by a few loose bandage wrappings. Sonic stared in wonder at the woman, confused as to why a human woman would be here and slightly aroused by her figure.

"You like what you see, boy?" A feminine voice rang, and the woman's eyes opened, a large smile forming on her face. Sonic jumped, looking away, his cheeks turning pink. "Don't dread, young one. It is normal for a humanoid to stare at what they find attractive." She cooed, pressing her hand against the glass. A low burst of air sounded, and the tube began to drain. The glass tub lifted, revealing the soaking woman. "You are the Mobain known as Sonic, correct."

"Ugh, yep. That's me." Sonic said, slowly turning back to face her. The woman began to walk to a computer in the corner of the room, purposefully swaying her hips in a seductive manner. Sonic's face grew hot again and he could feel his shorts get tighter. "How do you know my name?" He asked.

"I've been keeping up with that Smash tournament. I must say, you are a fan favorite among my little ones." She said, typing on the computer. A click sound echoed, a nearby wall opening, revealing a bathrobe looking cloth. "Me included, Mobian." She chuckled, tossing the wrappings off, being sure to give Sonic an "accidental" view of her nipples, and put on the robe. She smirked when the boy gulped.

"R-really?" The boy asked, not sure how to respond to the woman. "Ugh, thanks. What is your name anyways?" Sonic asked.

"People call me Mother Brain, please do the same." She smiled warmly. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh. Sure." Sonic said, rubbing the Metroid that was nuzzling his side.

* * *

"It's sad really, these poor babies have been hunted to almost extinction, and for what? Being in the wrong place at the wrong time." Mother Brain sighed, taking another sip of her tea. "That Samus lady isn't helping matters either."

Sonic frowned, his ear flattening against his head. He couldn't believe that these little creatures were the last of their kind. He wanted to do something, anything to help. But what could he do? "Is there anything I could do to help?" He asked. Mother Brain perked up at that, a coy smile forming on her face.

"Maybe there is a way you can. You're a Mobian, right?" Mother Brain asked. Sonic nodded. "Well, if my studies are correct, metroids can be impregnated by Mobian sperm." She looked over Sonic's face, waiting for the moment when it dawned on him. His jaw dropped, his face went red and he almost dropped his tea.

"W-wait, y-y-you mean I'll h-have to…" Sonic began.

"Yes, you'll have to, and pardon my language, fuck the Metroid Queen." Brain said, smugly taking another sip of her tea.

"There's a Queen?" Sonic squeaked, sinking back in his seat. Mother Brain nodded.

"There is. In fact she's in the other room sleeping." She said, standing up. "But before you can see her…" Brain played with the robe, letting it fall to the ground. Her naked figure made Sonic avert his eyes, his face growing hotter. "You'll need a scent that she's familiar with. I'll have to do."

"W-what do we have to do?" Sonic asked, still not looking at her. It was only when he felt her breasts press against his back was when he realised it.

"We'll have to have sex." She cooed.

* * *

"Just like that, Sonic." Mother Brain chimed, almost shuddering as the Mobian's hands kneaded her breasts. He flicked his tongue across her nipple, before he began to suck on them. "You're a natural." She moaned, stroking his erection through his underwear. "You really like breasts, don't you?" The Mobian stopped sucking, a quiet 'pop' noise sounding.

"Y-yes." Sonic stuttered, his face turning red. Mother Brain smirked. She put her hands on the boy's chest and pushed his back into the chair. "Gah!?" Sonic shouted in surprise.

"Then you'll love this." Mother Brain said, getting on her knees in front of him. She grabbed the Mobian's underwear, slowly pulling them off. His erection sprang up, tapping against Mother Brain's cheek. "Oh my. I didn't expect someone as cute as you to be this well endowed." She purred, rubbing her cheek against Sonic shaft.

"Thanks." Sonic muttered shyly. Mother Brain chuckled and began to slowly stroke Sonic's cock, watching in pride as he sank back in pleasure.

"Before we go back to breast play, I'll have to make you slippery. Trust me, it'll feel better this way." She said, taking a lick at his tip. With a nod from Sonic, Mother Brain began to run her tongue up and down Sonic's cock. "Tasty." She said in a sultry tone. She brought her tongue up his shaft to his tip and swirled her tongue around it. Sonic moaned, giving a light thrust from pleasure. His tip entered Mother Brain's mouth, the redheaded woman not objecting. She licked his cock, bobbing slightly. Sonic's eyes practically rolled back. "Is this your first time getting a blowjob?" She hummed against his cock, the resulting vibrations only serving to make his cock feel even better.

"Y-yeah." Sonic stuttered, running a hand through Mother Brain's red locks.

"Well I'll make this the best one you'll ever get." She chimed, sucking on his cock. She continued to bob her head, trying to see how much would fit in her mouth. Eventually, needing to breath, she released his shaft and took in a deep breath. She wrapped a hand around his shaft and pumped, swirling her tongue around the tip again. Sonic grunted, grabbing Mother Brain's head and forcing it down on his cock, thrusting into her mouth. She made a surprised noise, but caught on quickly. She grabbed Sonic butt his both hands. She increased her pace, taking his whole cock in rapid succession. "Hmm?" She hummed. Cum filled her mouth and she happily swallowed all she could. With a few gulps, she swallowed all his spunk.

"That was… A-amazing." Sonic panted, sitting back in the chair. Mother Brain released his cock, but made sure to lick his cock clean.

"If the amount of cum you let loose is anything to go by, than I guess it was one hell of a feeling." She said proudly. She felt Sonic's cock get harder in her hand and she smirked. "Still hard? I guess it's time for that breast play than."

She straightened her back so her breasts were level with his cock. She pumped his shaft a few times before squishing it between her breasts. Mother Brain pumped Sonic's cock with her breasts, watching Sonic's face turn to one of ecstasy.

"Try thrusting." She said, letting the Mobian boy take control. Sonic thrusted into her tits, panting at the great feeling. His speed increased. His tip would appear from her breasts from time to time and Mother Brain took every chance to lick it.

"I think I'm gonna cum agian." Sonic grunted, holding onto the chair. Hearing this, Mother Brain stood up, her arms on her hips. "Ahh, why did you stop?" Sonic asked.

"We can't have you cumming again just yet." She said, leaning over the Mobain. She pecked him on the lips, taking a moment to lick them. "Now, let's get to the main course." She cooed, running her fingers through Sonic's hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck, taking a seat on his lap. "How does this feel?" She asked, grinding her slit against Sonic's cock. The boy moaned, putting his hands on her hips.

"That's really good." Sonic sighed, burying his face in the redhead's bosom.

"Aren't you just the cutest?" Mother Brain moaned. "You ready?" She raised her butt, grabbing Sonic's rod and lining it up with her entrance. The Mobian nodded. "Alrighty then." Mother Brain slammed her ass down, thrusting Sonic's cock inside of her. Sonic gasped in a mix of surprise and ecstasy, pushing his face deeper into the valley of Mother Brain's bosom. She raised her butt again and let in drop. More moans escaped the both of them and Mother Brain pulled Sonic into a kiss. The two's tongues clashed, exploring every part of the other's mouth as Sonic thrusted into the woman.

The large door that held the Metroid Queen shook, but the sound went unnoticed by the two lovebirds. Mother Brain bounced her ass on Sonic's rod, panting with pleasure. The Mobian had his eyes shut, sucking on one of Brain's tits while he tried to thrust deeper into the woman.

"H-holy shit! This is the best sex I've ever had!" Mother Brain shouted in ecstasy. This boy was managing to hit her g-spot everytime and holy shit it felt good. Sonic grabbed her rear end, trying to keep the woman from falling off.

The chair they occupied was rocking violently and fell forward, bringing the duo to the ground. Neither of them stopped though, rather now Mother Brain was on her back, arms and legs wrapped around Sonic, who thrusted into her faster than before.

A low growl sounded from Metroid Queen's door, but again fell on deaf ears.

Mother Brain was practically shouting from the pleasure, drowning out Sonic's panting. The redhead pulled the Mobian into another lip lock, pulling him closer. "B-brain." Sonic began, but Mother Brain cut him off.

"Call me Mama!" She moaned, using her legs to push Sonic deeper. She could feel herself reaching her peak and she guessed that Sonic was too.

"M-mama, I'm gonna cum!" Sonic yelled, thrusting into her even faster.

"Let it out inside of Mama! Do it!" Mother Brain yelled. The two were at their limit, and after a few more thrusts, they screaming in pleasure.

"Mama!" Sonic yelled as he came, his warm seed shooting out into Mother Brain, who yelled in ecstasy. She felt her womb being pumped full of the boy's cum as she spasmed in pleasure.

After a minute of being in a sexual high, the two were able to calm down. Mother Brain pulled Sonic into a hug, pecking his cheek.

" _Rahh!"_

The door blew open, revealing a large woman-like creature. It was the Metroid Queen. She had long green hair and rough, orange-ish skin, while her eyes were a crystal blue. She made a feral like snorting noise, sniffing the air. A scent got to her nose and she snarled, following the scent of sex towards Sonic and Mother Brain. The Queen moved on her hands and legs, crawling the distance.

Sonic's throat went dry seeing the queen. She towered over him. Her head was bigger than his whole body.

The Queen stared Sonic down, saliva dripping out of her mouth. She moved closer and Sonic could now see her chest. She had large breasts, but they looked to be the made from the same gel and coating that the baby Metroids had. The Queen lowered her head, her mouth not just a few inches from Sonic. The Mobian flinched, scared of what the beast was going to do to him.

 _Lap._

Sonic felt the Queen's long tongue rub against his cheek. He looked back at the Queen, whose mouth was now almost overflowing with saliva, but not from hunger. Her eyes twinkled and Sonic could, through all her hair draping over her body, that her pussy was dripping.

"I think she likes you." Mother Brain chuckled, pushing the Mobian off of her playfully. Sonic bumped into the Queen's head and their eyes locked. "Have fun you two, good luck repopulating the Metroid species." She said, getting up and taking a seat in a chair at the table. "This should be fun to watch."

Sonic gulped as the Metroid Queen's tongue slithered down to his crotch. "Meep." He squeaked.

* * *

 **Well there you have it, a new chapter. I hope you liked it and if you did, please be sure to leave a review telling me what you thought and if you have a request for a person you want Sonic to... well, for lack of a better term, fuck.**

 **Take care and have a nice day!**

 **~Hedgeus**


End file.
